


Loving You No Matter How You Look

by StarDreamer578



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A little sappy romance for your soul, Angst, Dad Hank, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Hank is a dad to all the children, I love soft reed900, M/M, Selectively Mute RK900, Slow Burn, Soft Boys, it's going to be so cute I swear, so slow it'll kill ya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDreamer578/pseuds/StarDreamer578
Summary: Gavin Reed's life is flipped upside down when he gets cursed into a hideous monster. He'd rather bury himself under a mountain of blankets until he suffocates, but his brother, Elijah Kamski, won't stand for it and goes out of his way to help Gavin.He may or may not also be developing a crush on his new android babysitter.(The Beauty and the Beast AU that no one asked for)





	1. A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds himself in a hairy situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first ever fic on here and I'm happy to say it was a Reed900 AU that got my lazy ass to start writing. Honestly, this idea spawned when I was at work and I thought, "Yo, what if there was a Beauty and the Beast AU of the gay boys???" And thus, it was born.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll all enjoy this absolute train wreck!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta, SoldierVAI224 <3 <3

Gavin Reed sat on his couch flipping through pictures on his phone. His thumb stilled as he stared at a picture of him and his girlfriend. Gavin sighed. He was so fucking screwed. The doorknob to the apartment jiggled and he threw his phone to the side. Jumping up, he ran to the kitchen counter to swipe the necklace he bought and shove it in his pocket. 

The door swung open to reveal his fiery-red haired girlfriend. “Hi, sweetie!” She sang as she skipped over to him, letting the door swing closed on its own. “I missed you.” She whispered near his ear as she pecked his cheek. 

“I missed you too, baby.” Gavin said through a forced smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He buried his face in her curly, crimson hair.

She pulled back a little, hand resting on his chest. “What’s wrong, Gav?” Gavin frowned, not wanting to talk about this now. 

“Jamie, I got you something.” He shoved his hand in his pocket and fumbled to find the necklace. Jamie scowled, noticing the redirect. Gavin finally found the fucking thing and pulled it out. “I got you that necklace you wanted! It was a bitch to buy but I finally got it.” He proudly explained. 

Jamie scrutinized the string of stones on the chain. After almost two minutes, she looked up with a soft smile on her face. “Thank you, Gav. These are perfect.” She slid the necklace from his hand into hers and quickly clasped it around her neck. “Now,” she said with a stern tone in her voice. “you want to tell me what you’re fucking hiding?”

Gavin gulped. Shit. She noticed. 

“You know it’s bad to hold onto negative feelings, hon.” She reprimanded, tapping the tip of his nose ever so gently. “It can affect other people.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding her piercing green eyes. He wasn’t sure where to fucking begin. Everything was perfect at the start. It was like that fucking love-at-first-sight shit. Gavin had wanted to get a special treat from the coffee shop two blocks away from the police department. Instead of a tasty bagel, he found a red-haired beauty with shining emerald eyes. Her skin a flawless porcelain that made her hair and eyes stand out even more against her pale skin. Jamie ran right into him, spilling her coffee all over his uniform. She started apologizing profusely and he just laughed, saying it was his fault. After that, they started dating.

It honestly felt like a dream being with her. All soft pink and bubbles and shit. They dated for four years when he bought her a real book. It was some shit about stones and their properties. Jamie loved the book and started collecting certain stones to “have a healthy aura”. He should have known that was just the beginning. The stone books became more ritualistic and more witch-crafty. Gavin had caught her a couple times doing spells in the bathroom to “clean the negative energy out”. He found himself losing his attraction for her as the days passed and she was more involved with the book than with him. 

It’s been six years now since they’ve been dating and Gavin’s at the end of his rope. He really can’t take anymore of this bullshit. 

“James, listen.” Gavin began, gathering her hands in his. “I feel really fucking shitty about this, but I don’t think I can put up with this witchcraft shit any longer. It’s freaking me out what you do at night or when I’m not around. I know you’re not sacrificing virgins or some shit, but it’s fucking weird how serious you take this. For fuck’s sake it’s 2030, not 2004! Fucking androids are running around and you’re cooped up in the apartment doing medieval shit!” Gavin shouted. He felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

Just as he was beginning to relax, he felt the hands in his start to tremble. Gavin looked up to see Jamie holding back tears. His heart began to shatter into a million tiny pieces. Fuck! He didn’t want to make her cry! Gavin was about to pull her into a hug and say he’s sorry when she ripped her hands out of his. Jamie stumbled back a few steps and put a hand up when Gavin tried to get closer. 

“So,” Jamie began, voice raw with emotion. “you’ve been putting up with me for how many years just because you couldn’t accept who I was?” 

Gavin shook his head viciously. “Fuck no, baby! I love who you are! It’s just that you weren’t always like this and I lost… attraction.” He finished off lamely. Man, he really fucked himself over. 

Jamie’s tears were now escaping and rolling down her cheeks, taking her mascara with them. “You–” She hiccupped. “lost interest in me?” Her whole body was shaking now as she looked down at her feet. 

He flinched at the broken tone in her voice. He really is an asshole. Gavin just stood there listening to her choking sobs.

A loud smack made Gavin look up. Jamie’s fist was resting on the kitchen counter, the skin on her knuckles began to bleed. This caused him to go into action and he ran into the bathroom to get the first aid kit. 

When he came back, Jamie was quietly mumbling to herself.

“Look, Jamie?” Gavin waited for her to respond. She continued to mumble. He sighed and dug around the box for a bandage. “FUCK!” He yelled in surprise and pain. Gavin was so focused on finding band-aids, he accidentally sliced his hand on some scissors. “Argh! Motherfucker!” He swore loudly. 

Gavin was about to stick his bleeding appendage in his mouth when Jamie’s hands shot out to grasp it. 

“Ego enim a vobis violatus sim.” She mumbled darkly. “Ut malediceret vobis!” 

“What the fuck, Jamie?!” Gavin shouted angrily. He pulled his hand away, his blood helping him slip out of Jamie’s firm grasp. “Get the fuck out!” He yelled pointing at the door. 

“Vos autem non accipit mihi enim qui sum.” She continued. Jamie began to make a pattern in the blood on her hand. “Nunc, debes accipere ut aliquem reperire quod es.” She brought her bloody hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss in the center of her palm. 

Gavin snarled in frustration. “Will you cut that shit out and–” He didn’t get to finish. 

Gavin collapsed onto the wooden flooring. He felt like his skin was on fire, but his blood was cold as ice. An agonizing twisting pain in his stomach made him want to throw up. He ended up dry-heaving. Blood and spit leaked out of his mouth as he gasped for air, arms flailing to grab onto something. 

He heard his sweaty palms slapping against the floor fruitlessly. The slapping noises were soon replaced with the sounds of claws scraping on the floor. Gavin didn’t realize his eyes were screwed shut from the pain and forced them open. What he saw made him want to scream. 

Instead of human hands, he saw hairy paws with sharp, black claws. A loud ringing pounded in Gavin’s ears and the edges of his vision was going out of focus. Then, he saw a scarlet flame and jade eyes in the corner of his eye. 

“Jamie…” Gavin whined out. “Help me.” His clawed hand scratched weakly on the wood. 

Jamie smiled a sweet smile. She said something that Gavin couldn’t hear through the ringing and walked out the door.

Gavin’s world was engulfed in black. 

* * *

The floor felt like it was lurching back and forth underneath Gavin. He cracked open one of his eyes and immediately snapped it shut. It was so fucking bright. He must have had a lot to drink last night.

He ran a hand down his face to try and wake him up more. His face felt wet and figured he threw up before passing out. Gavin let out a loud grumble when he realized he had to clean his mess up.

Gavin opened his eyes and was met with a sight that turned his already upset stomach.

There was blood surrounding him on the wooden floors. Deep claw marks marred the once pristine floor. What the fuck happened last night?

Gavin went to get up, but he lost his balance and slammed face-first into the nearest bloody puddle. He could feel a headache begin to form.

“Fucking hell… I didn’t drink that much, did I?” Gavin grumbled.

He attempted to get up again and was met with success this time. Man, he must have drunk every single beer in the fridge. The ground looked so far away from him.

Gavin took a hesitant step forward and nearly lost his balance. He braced himself against the kitchen counter. Breathing a sigh of relief, Gavin was about to push off from the counter when he heard an ominous groaning from under him.

“FUCK!” He cursed loudly as the counter collapsed from his weight.

He landed harshly on his hands but thankfully didn’t land in more blood. Gavin didn’t realize he closed his eyes and let out a soft laugh at how stupid this was. He opened his eyes and wished he didn’t.

Underneath him, human hands were supposed to be supporting his weight. In their place were hairy, grotesque claws.

Gavin stumbled backwards and soon found out why he couldn’t seem to get his balance.

Instead of his legs, they appeared to be the hindquarters of a goat complete with the hooves. Gavin’s hands jumped to his face and he could feel an elongated muzzle with sharp fangs protruding from his mouth.

Gavin was going insane. He must be!

He awkwardly crawled on all fours to the bathroom. Fearful of breaking the sink, Gavin sat back on his haunches and discovered he didn’t need to worry about the sink. No, he needed to worry about his fucked-up situation.

He was tall enough now to look at himself in the mirror while sitting, but what was in the reflection was not himself at all.

Gavin let out a loud, pitiful howl as he slammed his fist into the mirror, sending shards of glass everywhere.

How sorely did he fuck up to become a monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems a lot shorter on here, I know. I should just lock myself in a closet and try writing all day. 
> 
> I have nothing against witches FYI. You guys are fucking superb! Gavin just needed a way to go all beasty. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	2. Some Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin tries to murder his brother and he meets his soon-to-be android babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the second chapter because I feel the first two chapters should go together. 
> 
> Thank you again to my wonderful beta, SoldierVAI224!

It’s been eight years since Gavin woke up into a nightmare. He was now thirty-six, but that was just a small, insignificant highlight to his life. Nothing really seemed important. Hell, the plastic pricks he hated so much got their freedom fucking last month and he couldn’t care less. Gavin’s life wasn’t really full of wins at the moment.

He huffed loudly underneath his blanket. This is what his life’s come to; sulking in one of his brother’s many houses and hoping that whatever happened to him gets fixed. Speaking of his brother, Gavin heard the front door slam shut and Elijah’s ever cheerful greeting. 

He reluctantly slithered out of his nest of blankets and walked out of the bedroom he’s been using. 

When Gavin walked into the living room, he squinted suspiciously at his brother. Elijah appeared to be in a very good mood and he was carrying a fuck-ton of bags.  
Gavin growled roughly to get his brother’s attention. 

Elijah whipped around with a hand over his heart, face pale with panic. Gavin grimaced and tried to make himself look smaller. Of course, he got his wish of being taller. Too bad it came with a fucking price. 

“Sorry, ‘Lijah.” Gavin grumbled. He began to pick at one of his claws.

Elijah’s face cooled, and he gave Gavin a small smirk. “It’s ok, Gavin. You just surprised me.” He turned back to the bags he was unloading. “You really should learn not to sneak up on people. They don’t appreciate it.”

Gavin grumbled another apology out and sat down on the sofa. He was really thankful that his brother reinforced all the furniture in the house to support his weight. He was more than grateful that Elijah took him under his wing when he managed to text an urgent ‘PLS HELP’ and give him a place to stay. 

But his brother could be a real smartass when he wanted to. 

Gavin already felt bad for scaring away Chloe, the only other ‘person’ that he was in contact with when he became a monster. 

A searing pain went through Gavin’s spine and he shot up like a rocket. He was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed Elijah come up behind him and grab his tail (yes, he has a tail, icing on the fucking cake really). Gavin growled angrily and Elijah responded with an unimpressed look. 

“You weren’t listening to me and I had to get your attention.” Elijah explained. It still fucking hurt. Gavin didn’t care what the reason was, you don’t grab someone’s tail!

“Well, you have my attention now, fuckwad!” Gavin snapped. He crossed his arms and felt his tail swishing annoyingly behind him. 

Elijah rolled his eyes but continued. “Do you remember me telling you about that android that came to my place? I tried the Turing test on him?” 

Gavin stared in thought. He did remember Elijah telling him about a plastic, but he didn’t really care.

“Yeah? What of it?”  
“Him and his successor are stopping by with an old friend of yours and one of them is going to stay and keep you company!” Elijah excitedly explained, throwing jazz hands at the end. 

Gavin was thoroughly confused and then all he was seeing was red. 

“What-the-FUCK Elijah?!” Gavin yelled in agitation. “I don’t want anyone, including fucking tin cans, to see me like this!” He paused. “And what the fuck do you mean an old friend?!”

Elijah’s mood had dampened, but now he had his no-nonsense-big-brother-attitude activated.

“I have to go back to CyberLife and work out issues with the androids. Someone has to be the mediator and that someone is me!” Elijah irritably pointed at himself. “I’m not going to be around as much to make sure you don’t die from starvation!” His shoulders slumped. “I care about you, Gavin. You’re my brother and I can’t be there for you every day, so I’m trusting one of them to help care for you like I’m doing.”

Gavin glared at the coffee table. He wasn’t as pissed off as before, but he still didn’t like it.

“Fine,” Gavin clenched out. “have one of the Ken dolls watch me.” He walked back to the entrance of his room. “I don’t have to be nice to it, so don’t try and make me.” 

He was about to slam the door shut when his brother burst out, “Hank Anderson is coming over with them!”

Gavin wasn’t just mad now. He was scared.

He had known Lieutenant Anderson during his short time on the force. He was aiming for the detective position when this whole shit-show started. Gavin really didn’t want someone he got close to to see him like this. He felt a headache coming and it wasn’t from the horns on the top of his head.

“Elijah,” He took a deep breath. “when are they coming over?” If they were coming later tonight, he could dispose his brother’s body before they got here.

“They’re coming over at three!” Elijah happily chirped. 

Gavin looked over at the clock on his nightstand. It read 2:45. 

Elijah was a dead man.

* * *

After a lot of chasing, loud swearing, and toppled over furniture, Gavin finally had his hands around his brother’s throat. He was just about to clock Elijah in the face when he heard the doorbell ring.

“Eck– they’re here.” Elijah choked out. 

Gavin released his hold on his brother as if he was burned and ran into the kitchen. He pressed his large frame into the corner of the wall. Thank god for his brother’s fucked up sense of taste. Elijah had designed the living room and kitchen connected and part of a wall was the divide between them. That’s where Gavin found himself as he heard his brother clear his throat and run to the door. 

“Connor! Hank! So good to see you again!” Elijah greeted. His voice sounded a bit off from the interrupted murder, but Gavin swore to finish the deed.

“Hello, Mr. Kamski.” Gavin heard an unfamiliar voice speak. This must be one of the plastic pricks. It even sounded like a machine, voice was too damn squeaky. 

He heard a gruff laugh and recognized it to be Hank’s. “It’s good now since I gave you what you deserved.” The lieutenant mockingly greeted.

“Mm, yes.” Elijah mumbled grumpily. Gavin could imagine his brother rubbing his face at the door in the spot where a nice bruise had formed after Hank punched him. “Never mind that!” Elijah changed topics. “Where is your successor, Connor?”

Gavin didn’t hear anymore words after that and strained one of his ears to hear what was happening. They were talking in quick, hushed tones and he thought it was un-fucking-fair that he couldn’t make out what they were saying. Animal hearing, what bullshit. 

He was so focused on deciphering what the three were saying that he didn’t hear the footsteps approaching his hiding spot. When Gavin realized that someone was about to find him, it was too late to hide, and he resigned himself to his fate.

A person walked around the small wall and came face-to-face with a monstrous Gavin Reed. 

Gavin felt himself freeze up and could only stare at his new guest.

The ‘person’ was actually an android. He could see the LED spinning an alarming red. It was just staring at him with wide eyes. An unspoken staring match started.  
As the android took Gavin in, he did his damn best to make it feel as uncomfortable as him as it analyzed him. He noticed that the android came up to his chin. Gavin was still fucking taller than it, fuck yeah!

Its icy, blue eyes were accompanied with furrowed brows that made him uneasy, so he avoided them as much as possible. He observed the stupidly perfect, brown hair it was modeled with and the stupid fucking curl that hung on its stupid forehead. 

That’s when Gavin noticed the freckles dotting the androids’ face. He felt something clench in his stomach, probably from disgust. There were so many of them! Why’d they design this plastic to look so serious? Did they really think it was a good idea to make it look cute t–

Gavin didn’t allow himself to finish that thought.

He continued to scowl at the android, hoping to make him leave. It did the exact opposite and after what felt like a lifetime, the android raised its hand. It was about to touch his hand when it stopped abruptly and shot the same hand out to its’ side in a halting motion. Gavin tilted his head in confusion, but soon understood why.

“What’s wrong, Nines?” That squeaky voice asked from beyond the wall. Holy shit. The tin can stopped the other one from seeing him. 

Gavin guessed that Nines was the android standing before him and Conner was the other plastic. Nines suddenly turned to his right to face Conner and did a series of hand motions. He didn’t know what the fuck that meant, but Connor understood it.

“Oh! You found Mr. Reed!” Connor replayed back happily. Gavin suddenly wished he could faze through walls or go invisible girl. 

“What? You found that good-for-nothing officer?” Hank hollered from the door.

Gavin wanted to die right then and there. He slid down against the wall and ended up on the floor, trying to curl into a large ball of shame. He buried his face as best he could in his arms and waited for the inevitable.

“Please do not come over here, Lieutenant Anderson.” A slightly deeper voice than Connor’s spoke. Gavin looked up and saw that Nines was kneeling in front of him. “It appears that Mr. Reed has gone through a lot of trauma.” The voice continued. Gavin realized that the soft, low voice was coming from Nines as its lips moved along with the words. 

“Ah, fuck.” Hank cursed softly. “Hey, Reed! I’m gonna see ya eventually, so ya might as well get it over with.” 

With an audible sigh, Gavin pushed himself off the floor and stood before Nines. It gave a small smile which made Gavin’s gut twist funny again. He scowled at it and walked around the wall to face his doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, another short chapter :/
> 
> I'll try making the future chapters a looooot longer than this. It's only the beginning so *shrugs*
> 
> Don't know when I'll be updating since classes start next week, but I'll try every two weeks.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	3. An Emotional Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamski's an ass and Gavin spends his first night avoiding Nines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my children! I'm so glad you all like this story so far! I love everyone who has read this, left a kudos, commented, and bookmarked. You give me life!  
> Also, I'll do my best to make sure you all have a good time reading this!
> 
> Thanks to my beta, SoldierVAI224, for putting up with my shit!
> 
> Quick note: the POV will change depending on whose thoughts I want to convey, so Nines is starting the chapter off.

Nines wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he walked around the partial wall. It definitely wasn’t seeing the form of a large, hybrid animal pressed firmly against the wall. He was surprised, but the creature looked more surprised than him. 

He immediately began to analyze the beast before him. Nines could see the data of every animal it was combined with. It had the body and head of a brown bear, but the paws looked more homo sapien than the well-known ursus arctos. The hindlegs, ears, and horns was from a mountain goat and the tail was from a black panther. All the fur on its body was a dark, fluffy brown.

Nines began to scan its face, but what showed up confused him. 

A picture of a man named Gavin Reed popped up and he was reportedly missing for three years before his brother called the police department to sort out that Mr. Reed was very much alive. Elijah Kamski claimed that his brother was in an accident that left him horribly disfigured and in a coma for those three years. Nines couldn’t really believe it, but his scans were never wrong.

Nines observed the creatures’ face this time and could see the similarities between them. There was a nasty looking scar that traveled the bridge of both their noses and their eyes were the same color. 

It was a nice color. A pale, bluish-green that appeared darker from the lighting.

Nines’ scanners told him Gavin’s heartrate was increasing and his stress levels was nearing an unsafe zone, clear signs of an emotional trauma. He began to raise his right hand. He felt he needed to reassure the man-turned-beast in front of him. 

He was just about to touch Mr. Reed’s clawed hand when his sensors picked up Connor approaching. 

Nines berated himself quickly. He was so focused on Gavin, he didn’t hear his predecessor’s footsteps. Nines shot his hand out to stop Connor’s advancing. 

“What’s wrong, Nines?” Connor questioned. 

Nines turned towards Connor and signed.

_I found Mr. Reed._

Sure, he could talk, but he didn’t really like it and preferred not to as much as possible. 

“Oh! You found Mr. Reed!” Connor reiterated cheerfully. He had a goofy smile on his face and Nines resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Connor. Connor thought he was helping when he translated Nines’ signs aloud, so he really couldn’t be exasperated with him. 

“What? You found that good-for-nothing officer?” He heard Lieutenant Anderson yell from across the room. 

Nines frowned at the lieutenant’s wording. Mr. Reed appeared to be going under a lot of stress and he doubts Hank’s ‘helpful’ comment did any good. 

Sudden movement caught his eye and he looked back over to see Gavin slowly sliding down the wall. When he touched the kitchen floor, he wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face, attempting an upright fetal position.

Nines lowered himself into a crouch and gazed at the sad ball of fur before him. 

“Please do not come over here, Lieutenant Anderson.” Nines quietly spoke. Gavin quickly raised his head and stared wide eyed at Nines. “It appears that Mr. Reed has gone through a lot of trauma.”

He figured Gavin was giving him such a dazed look because he thought Nines was mute. He couldn’t really sign all that and wait for Hank to attempt a rough translation. 

“Ah, fuck.” Lieutenant Anderson swore. Nines kept his eyes trained on Gavin’s, but he could see in his peripheral the lieutenant walking closer. “Hey, Reed!” Hank continued. “I’m gonna see ya eventually, so ya might as well get it over with.”

Nines heard a raspy huff escape the folded creature. Gavin got himself up and was now towering over a still kneeling Nines. He gave an encouraging smile and Gavin responded with a glower. 

Gavin walked around Nines and kept his gaze on the floor as he heard Hank make a strangled noise.

Nines stood up, watching Gavin make himself as small as possible and the lieutenant staring with a very pale face. No one said anything for a while. Even Kamski looked like he didn’t know what to do.

Hank finally cleared his throat. “Shit, kid. That really you, Gavin?” He sounded very doubtful, as if they were all pulling an elaborate prank on him.

“Yeah.” Gavin quietly muttered. “It’s me.” He kept his head lowered and began to pick anxiously at his claws.

Nines didn’t expect the lieutenant to rush over to Gavin and envelope him in a tight hug.

“You scared me, son. I didn’t fucking know what happened to you.” Hank sounded so relieved. Gavin, in disbelief, wrapped his large arms around Hank. “We got a call that you were missing and I was so fucking worried. I know you were a little shithead in the department, but we worked on cases together and thinking that something happened to you…” He didn’t finish.

“I thought you always hated me for being an ass.” Gavin said bemused. The lieutenant chuckled.

“I did.” Hank confirmed. “You were such a self-righteous asshole, always picking on the androids in the station.” Gavin looked guiltily away at the remark. “But, you disappeared, and we didn’t know anything until 2033. Hearing you got in a nasty accident broke my heart. And then, Cole, he–” Hank stopped abruptly, burying his face in Gavin’s chest and tightening his hold. Nines saw the lieutenant slightly shaking.

“Cole? What happened to Cole?” Gavin asked confused.

“Lieutenant Anderson’s child died in a car accident.” Connor spoke softly. Gavin gazed sadly at the floor, rubbing his friend's back.

Nines silently watched the lieutenant bring himself out of his dark thoughts. Hank gripped Gavin by the shoulders and quietly said, "It's good to see you again, kid."

He was so different talking about Gavin in the car. Hank had called him “a lazy asshole” and “a prick”. It was interesting how quick his tone of Gavin changed. Maybe they were friends who just had extremely different opinions and enjoyed picking on each other whenever they could in the past. He couldn’t really understand it, but then again, he just became a deviant recently.

“Aw, man.” Mr. Kamski spoke suddenly. “I didn’t think this reunion would be so emotional!” He pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. Gavin, Hank, and Connor all gave him a dirty look.

“Ya really have to do that?” Hank let go of Gavin and crossed his arms in annoyance. Kamski gave a half-hearted shrug and walked over to the two. “I think he’s a bigger asshole than you.” The lieutenant quietly commented to Gavin who snorted in amusement and then glared at him.

Kamski did a ‘calm down’ gesture. “Look, I’m really glad you two got to see each other again, but I have to leave with one of the RKs for the meeting at CyberLife.” Hank made a face at not being told this. “I was getting to that part in our conversation before our dear RK900 discovered Gavin.” Kamski ended with a smirk directed at Nines. 

Nines felt his face warm. Oh. So, he has a blushing program installed in his software. Great.

Connor walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Nines and I will discuss who will stay while you three talk.” Nines looked over at Connor and saw his LED flashing yellow, eyes blinking rapidly.

[Connection request from model RK800]

[Request accepted]

[Connection established]

[RK800] Nines, what do you want to do?

[RK900] Considering how Markus will also be at the meeting, I think it would be best if you went since you know him.

[RK800] Alright. Will you be comfortable being with Mr. Reed? It doesn’t appear he knows sign language.

[RK900] I will be fine. If anything, I can just project what I want to say.

[RK800] Ok. Please be careful, little brother.

[RK900] Do not call me that.

[RK800] Lil bro?

[Connection with model RK800 was terminated]

Nines blinked away the messages in his vision. He was still facing Connor who now had a shit-eating grin on his face. Nines let himself roll his eyes this time.

“For the last time, I do NOT need a plastic babysitter!” Gavin yelled heatedly.

Nines tuned in to the conversation that was happening around the two androids. Apparently, Mr. Kamski didn’t tell Gavin that one of them was actually staying over at the house. Gavin must have thought they would just check up on him occasionally.

“Gavin, I really can’t deal with your shit right now. I’m going to be late for the meeting!” Kamski shot back at Gavin. He turned to the androids. “Which one of you is staying?”

“I am.” Nines replied calmly. Gavin looked at him and was about to say something when Kamski barged in.

“Ok! Gavin, don’t break the RK900! He is a new model and everything.” Mr. Kamski grabbed Connor and Hank’s arms, dragging them to the door.

“This isn’t over!” Gavin called after him furiously. 

Kamski opened the door and pushed the human and android through. “Uh huh, love you too, bro!” The door slammed shut.

Gavin fumed silently across from Nines as the two stood in the living room, listening to the loud curses of the lieutenant. The profanities faded as distance grew and they were left in silence.

“Don’t fuck with me.” Gavin darkly said and walked into what Nines presumed was his bedroom. A loud bang followed.

Nines exhaled in amusement. He guessed his new housemate swore at him, but it honestly sounded like he sneezed. 

This was going to be super.

* * *

Gavin was under his mountain of blankets again. He’d been there since he left the toaster in the living room. He didn’t care whatever the fuck it did, as long as it left him alone. Sighing, he poked his head out and looked at the clock. Almost five o’clock. Gavin’s going to have to leave the comfort of his room to get food soon.

Grumbling, Gavin got out of bed, taking a blanket with him, and walked over to a desk in the room. A tablet sat on the surface of the reinforced top. Elijah gave it to him to keep up with the news and play games with since he can’t go outside. He could use it if he was very careful not to touch the screen with his claw.

He searched up ‘how to get rid of plastic prick babysitter’. The results weren’t very helpful. Gavin snorted in frustration. Why is this happening to him?

Just then, Gavin’s stomach growled. Well, no use in prolonging the inevitable.

Gavin shuffled as quietly as he could to his door and peered out. The android wasn’t in the living room. He smirked. Maybe he could get to the kitchen to grab a snack before the tin shit came back.

He made his way stealthily to the kitchen, playing fucking sick spy music in his head. Now at the half wall entrance, he carefully set his hooves down on the hard linoleum. It made a soft ‘clop’ on impact. Gavin winced and quickly looked around. Where the fuck was it?

Giving up on being sneaky, he walked the rest of the way to the refrigerator. Still no sign of it. He shook his head. It probably left, not wanting to deal with the rest of Gavin’s shit. He frowned. Why should he care? It’s just a machine.

Gavin opened the fridge and saw that it was stocked with food. Those bags Elijah brought with him were probably groceries. Wow, who knew his pompous older brother could be humble enough to go to a store?

He scanned the contents of the fridge and his eyes landed on a cup of Jell-O. Dinner!

Snatching the cup, he tore off the seal and opened his mouth to shake the sugary gelatin in.

“Hello, Mr. Reed.” A low voice spoke suddenly. 

“HOLY FUCK!” Gavin screamed. The Jell-O dropped to the floor and he spun towards the intruder. It was Nines, the little shit. He clutched his chest and glared angrily at it. “The fuck you sneaking up on me for?” The fucker looked at him with amusement.

“My apologies, Mr. Reed. Scaring you was not my intention.” It walked closer to him and looked up at him. “I was memorizing the layout of the house before I started making dinner.” Nines bent down to pick up the fallen Jell-O and walked over to the trash to dispose it. “You shouldn’t spoil your appetite with sugary confections.” It scolded.

“I don’t need a machine telling me what I can and can’t eat.” Gavin growled. Nines gave him an unimpressed look. “And aren’t you mute or some shit?” He pointed out. It sure was talking a lot more than earlier.

Nines brought a hand to its’ chin in thought. “I suppose, in a sense, but I believe the more fitting term for me would be selectively mute.” It shrugged. “I also needed to get your attention and speaking was the more favorable outcome.” The android smiled gently. 

Gavin threw his hands up. “Whatever. Just don’t do that shit again!” He pointed angrily at it. 

The LED on its’ temple flashed yellow briefly. “Understood, Mr. Reed.” Gavin rolled his eyes.

“And stop calling me ‘Mr. Reed’! Just Gavin.” He crossed his arms. “I’m not someone important.”

“Alright… Gavin.” Nines looked the tiniest bit perturbed at the change in titles. Fucking weirdo.

“I’ll be in the living room.” Gavin said walking past it.

He irritably plopped down on the sofa. Elijah’s murder was already planned out, so Gavin let his mind wander. Immediately, he started thinking about what just happened. Scaring the shit out of him, making him drop his Jell-O. And why the fuck did it look so amused? He tried to view the incident from its’ perspective. 

It walked around the house doing god knows what and stumbled upon Gavin in the kitchen. Gavin, who was about to chow down on some good ol’ Jell-O with a blanket draped around him. He paused in his musing. His… blanket. Gavin looked down at himself. The blanket was nowhere to be seen. 

Shit!

First the shithead laughs at him for walking around the house with a blanket and then scares him into dropping it. Gavin snarls unhappily because now he’s going to have to go back in there and get it. He started walking over to the kitchen, hoping Nines is too distracted with cooking. Ironically, Gavin gets sidetracked from the sight that greeted him.

The android, its’ back facing Gavin, was standing over the stove stirring a pot of pasta (personally, his favorite meal), but that isn’t what made him stop dead in his tracks. Nines, between the time Gavin left and came back, took off the CyberLife jacket it was wearing and rolled up the sleeves of its’ dress shirt. It looked pretty damn good.

Gavin’s stomach twisted funny the third time that day. Was he catching something from Elijah?

Nines must have sensed his presence because it looked up at him. It smiled slightly and gave a little wave. Gavin could feel a flush creep up his skin, embarrassed he got caught staring.

“I, um, dropped my blanket…” Gavin stammered out. Nines nodded and pointed at the table. There, his blanket was neatly folded next to its’ jacket. “Oh… ok.” He approached the dinner table and gathered up his blanket. The CyberLife issued jacket caught his eye. There was no serial number under its’ model. Puzzled, Gavin twisted to ask Nines about it.

“Mr. Kamski’s meeting will be over around ten tonight.” Nines suddenly said, derailing Gavin’s train of thought. “He said he will be back to check up on you.” Gavin snorted doubtfully. The day his brother keeps a promised time is the day when all androids stop existing.

Gavin mumbled out a ‘whatever’ to it and walked back to the living room. He felt Nines’ eyes trailing after him during the journey out. Fucking android.

He was back at the couch now and turned on the TV. He flicked lazily through the channels until he stumbled upon a game of football. Gavin couldn’t care less about the sport, anything was entertaining when you’re cooped up in a house for eight years.

Some time passed and Gavin heard Nines shout a calm, “It’s done!”

Gavin threw his hands up in mock agony. “Fucking finally!” He shouted back. He then started to clumsily make his way back to the kitchen. Gavin still couldn’t really run like this, not unless he went on all fours.

A bowl of steaming spaghetti with sauce was sitting on one side of the table. Gavin darted to it and went to scoop the bowl up to take to his room when he heard a muffled cough. He looked over at the android who had its’ arms crossed, sporting an unamused expression.

“Mr. Kamski requested that I make sure you eat out here.” Nines began. “He’s very tired of cleaning up after you and the ants.” It justified and made a motion to the chair. Gavin stuck his tongue out at it but sat down anyway. He stared suspiciously at the spaghetti. “He also told me your favorite meal.” It supplied, guessing Gavin’s thoughts. Ah, the ol’ butter-him-up tactic. He didn’t mind since food was involved.

Gavin grabbed a fork (yes, he is technically an animal now, but he still has some manners) next to the pasta and started twirling it to catch the noodles. Gavin shoved the loaded fork into his mouth when a second bowl was placed across from him. 

“I ‘nly ‘eed on’.” He garbled through his noodles. Nines arched a brow at that. Does it think he needs more servings since he’s so large?

Nines looked down at the bowl of spaghetti in its’ hands and Gavin was caught off guard when it started to look uncomfortable. “Before I was… before I left CyberLife, the android scientists wanted to test out new features to make us more human. I was the only unreleased prototype in storage at the time, so I was a more suitable test subject.” It sat down at the other end of the table. “I am currently patched with several upgrades that will make me appear more human, which includes,” Nines gestured to the food. “eating.”

“So, you wanted to test it out?” Gavin guessed. It nodded.

“I am required to write reports everyday and they… we, think this is the first step for a happier, liberated android community.” Nines finished, shoveling up some noodles with its’ fork.

Now, Gavin wasn’t an android sympathizer, but it sure fucking sounds like they did those upgrades without his consent. Its’ consent. Nines isn’t human, it's just got new flashy features to make it seem human.

Gavin decided not to say anything and continued eating. He could see Nines looking at the forkful of noodles at different angles, probably analyzing the best way to eat it. Finally, it guided the fork to its’ mouth and bit down. There was a horrible metal on metal sound, but that didn’t seem to worry Nines. It was too busy staring dead ahead with wide eyes, LED blazing yellow. It honestly looked constipated.

A couple more seconds passed and Nines finally popped the fork out of its’ mouth... And in it went again with more pasta. It started shoveling the food down as if it hadn’t eaten in years, which was technically true. Gavin snickered and shook his head. What was his life coming to?

Suddenly, the fork dropped from Nines’ grip and clattered into the half-empty bowl. Gavin looked up, its’ LED now an angry red. Nines face was as white as a sheet and it looked like it was going to barf.

“Are you… ok?” Gavin asked, concerned. Nines’ icy eyes moved to look at his face. It almost looked like its’ entire body was frozen. “Did you eat too fast?” He ventured. Nines gave a miniscule nod and from that small movement, it went crashing to the floor.

Gavin jumped up, knocking his chair over, and went to the fallen android. He stared at its’ red LED, unsure of what to do. “I just need to recalibrate.” Nines murmured, lips barely moving. Gavin grumbled in annoyance. He shouldn’t be getting so worked up over the plastic.

“Fucking machines.” Gavin snarled before he stormed away, leaving the android on the ground.

* * *

He’d gone back to the couch after Nines had its’ little meltdown. Gavin was currently staring at the TV with unfocused eyes, beating himself up for being concerned about a piece of hardware. He really shouldn’t be worried about something that’s not alive.

An hour passed and Gavin heard Nines slowly walk out of the kitchen. He kept his eyes on the screen. “Have a nice nap, tin man?” He taunted. There was no response and Gavin turned around to give it a piece of his mind. “Bitch, I’m talking to–” He cut himself off.

Nines was standing a few feet away from the back of the couch. It was staring at the floor with blank eyes, some thirium leaking from its’ nose and mouth. Gavin clumsily got to his feet and stumbled over to Nines. He was now a foot away from the android.

“The fuck did you do?” Gavin harshly whispered, towering over a non-responsive Nines. It continued to stare at the floor. He decided to give it a little push. As soon as Gavin’s clawed finger made contact with Nines’ shoulder, its’ head snapped up and looked at him. “Jesus! The fucks wrong with you?”

“In order for androids to consume substances,” Nines finally answered, voice a bit wonky. “the scientists made it so that they turn into thirium in an android’s stomach.” It wiped a hand under its’ nose, smearing the blue blood. “Apparently, the process takes time and large quantities of food should not be ingested, lest there be too much thirium, overflowing the android’s systems.” Nines finished and walked into the bathroom.

It left the door open and Gavin watched it take a towel and wipe the blue blood off its’ face.

“Well, does that mean you’re ok now?” Gavin asked worriedly. Nines gave a curt nod while its’ face was buried in the towel. “Good. I don’t want Elijah coming after me if he thought I killed you.” He huffed and started towards his room.

“Are you not waiting for Mr. Kamski?” It questioned. Well, fuck. It sounded genuinely confused.

“Hell no.” Gavin bit out. “He never gets here on time.” He was just about to close the door when Nines advanced suddenly.

“Wait! I was also given a more realistic sleep cycle.” It blurted. “Is it alright if I use one of the rooms upstairs?” Nines asked nervously.

Shit. Now it looks embarrassed. Why the hell is it acting so human?

“I don’t care.” Gavin rumbled. “It’s Elijah’s house anyway. He doesn’t use the rooms up there for starters, so knock yourself out.” He slammed the door shut and rolled into bed, making a deformed blanket cocoon. His ears perked up as he listened to the android walk up the stairs and close a door to one of the rooms it picked.

Gavin just hopes it’s not here for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I gotta write  
> Brain: Classes are starting soon, you should get some rest  
> Me: Yeah, you're right  
> Me, stays up late writing and gets up at 6: I'm so tired  
> Brain: ...
> 
> A longer chapter, hooray!  
> I'm a little worried how I'm handling their relationship so far, but I think Gavin wouldn't be as much of an asshole since he's lonely. You'll find out later in more detail!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> Off to procrastinate now! *somersaults away*
> 
> EDIT: 'Ello again! I made an edit to the chapter because Hank was coming across as ooc. Some stuff was added to the interaction.


	4. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines meet a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I just want to say thank you so much for everything! Please enjoy tonight's soap opera!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, SoldierVAI224!

Another nightmare. Gavin had another fucking nightmare last night. He rubbed his burning eyes, wishing he could actually sleep well for once. It’s always the same too. Jamie standing over him, spouting crazy shit as he painfully transformed into the beast he was now. He sighed and staggered out of his room. 

It was quiet in the house. He wondered if the android was still here. Walking into the kitchen, Gavin saw Nines hunched over in the chair it occupied last night. It was holding its’ head as if in pain. He walked over to it and observed its’ huddled-up form. It wasn’t wearing that stupid jacket it arrived in and the LED on its’ temple was a constant red. 

Nines hadn’t noticed Gavin was next to it, so he cleared his throat. That made the android jump and turn to Gavin in alarm. 

“Erm, it’s fucking weird to sit quietly alone in the kitchen.” He explained lamely. It’s not like he was worried about Nines. He wasn’t. He just didn’t want Elijah coming after him. 

The RK model didn’t respond right away, red LED still spinning. It made rigid gestures with its’ hands in reply. Gavin tilted his head. The fuck did that mean?  
Nines made more signs he didn’t understand. Gavin put his hands up in a ‘hold on’ motion. “The hell are you saying? Just talk damn it!” He yelled in frustration. 

Nines flinched and the gesticulations became more rapid and panicky. It looked like it was having a mental breakdown. Gavin sighed and awkwardly grabbed the android’s speedy hands, stilling them in his large paws.

“Fucking breathe, Nines!” He gently exclaimed. Nines stopped moving all together and stared wide-eyed at him. It slowly started to take deep breaths. “That’s it.” Gavin said encouragingly. He watched the LED go from red to yellow after a few minutes. “Are you ok now?”

Nines gave a tiny nod. Its’ eyes flittered down to its’ trapped hands. Gavin released them abruptly and took a step back. He felt his skin flush and he angrily crossed his arms, looking away from Nines. He blamed it on lack of sleep for helping the plastic. 

“I’m… sorry, Gavin.” Nines finally spoke, albeit almost inaudibly. “I was emotionally compromised since I exited sleep mode.” Gavin turned a curious eye to the ‘droid. Was it implying it had a nightmare? But, androids don’t dream, they aren’t human. He didn’t say anything, just watched Nines get up and walk over to the fridge. 

Gavin left it to make, what he assumed, was breakfast. He grabbed his tablet and checked the news. There was a featured article about the meeting Elijah went to last night. Elijah had told a reporter that he and Markus have been discussing new ways to make androids more human along with the laws they are trying to make the president agree to. One law was making android and human marriages legal in the near future. The fuck is this world coming to? Gavin threw the tablet onto his bed in disgust. 

He meandered back into the kitchen when he smelled sausages being cooked. There was already a plate of steaming pancakes waiting for Gavin on the table. He sat down and started to munch on the fluffy discs. 

Nines walked up to him with a pan of sizzling sausages and slid them onto his plate. It went back to the counter, returning with a second plate of a single pancake and sausage. It began to cut the pancake into triangles. 

Gavin took in the still yellow LED and mused if it was scared of going into a food coma again, hence the lack of food. Grunting, he shooed the thought away and continued eating.

* * *

Mr. Kamski didn’t come back to the house until it was dark out. He said elaborate apologies to Gavin who refused to listen and looked downright murderous. Nines was surprised Gavin didn’t start strangling his brother right then and there. After a brief chat with Mr. Kamski, he left again and claimed he would be back with company tomorrow. Gavin threw one of the vases in response. 

Nines chuckled. He was currently picking up the shattered pieces of ceramic. Gavin had gone back into his room, continuing to avoid Nines. He really couldn’t wrap his mind around Gavin’s change in behavior. He was being so gentle with Nines as he had a panic attack. 

His movements stilled as his mind went back to last night. More specifically, the dream he had. 

He dreamt that he was still a machine, accomplishing tasks without question. Amanda was there, telling him to obey… And he did. Nines felt his hands tremble as he thought about what she made him do. He had killed Connor and Hank… Blue and red blood everywhere. On them, on the walls, on him…

The dream shifted to him waking up on a steel table, thick cords inserted throughout his body. Scientists stood over him, writing on the tablets they carried. Nines’ pain sensors were activated and he felt his thirium pump ache as they moved his electrical wires around, reworking his entire being. A man had started laughing at his muffled screams. Nines could do nothing as they started to open his stomach compartment, watching them set a contraption in place and– 

There was a loud crunch and Nines looked down to see his fist clenching the pieces of pottery he picked up. He was more resilient than Connor, so the fragments didn’t damage his skin, but he did break them into even smaller fragments. Nines sighed wearily and stood to dust them into the trash.

As he walked past the glass doors that led outside, he heard a stifled cry. Curious, Nines walked over to the door and peered out. A backlight was on which helped to illuminate a bare tree that stood in the yard. He heard the cry again and looked up. 

There was a fluffy Siberian kitten on the tallest branch of the tree.

Nines gaped and ran back into the house. He didn’t bother knocking and just opened Gavin’s door. “GAVIN!” He shouted.

“JESUS CHRIST!” Gavin shrieked. The tablet he was holding went flying and landed a few feet away from Nines. He heard the video say ‘road work ahead’ as he stepped over the device. “What the FUCK do you want?!”

“Do you own a cat?” Nines asked, completely calm now. Gavin looked at him with confusion.

“Um, not since I was 20.” 

“There’s a cat in the tree outback.” 

“WHAT?!” Gavin jumped out of bed and scrambled past Nines. 

Nines jogged after him. They went outside and Gavin gawked at the kitten in the tall tree.

“What are you doing up there, you shithead?!” Gavin called to the feline. The Siberian mewed pitifully in response. “Argh! Hang on, I’ll get ya!” He stepped towards the tree and gripped the highest branch he could reach. 

Nines stepped in before Gavin could attempt to lift his hooved leg. “Perhaps I should get her?” He suggested. “The branches won’t support your weight.” 

Gavin looked away and sulkily muttered a ‘fine’. He stepped away from the base of the tree, letting Nines have room to maneuver up. 

He jumped up and gripped a branch, skillfully swinging his weight forward to catch the next branch up with his legs. Nines continued this until he was four branches away from the scared kitt. The limbs had thinned out, making it impossible to get any closer. 

“Hello there.” Nines greeted the Siberian. “My name is Nines. I’m an android created by CyberLife.” He reached his hand out. “Could you come closer so I can help you down?” He requested gently. 

“He’s not gonna listen to you!” Gavin shouted from below.

“She, Gavin.” Nines corrected. He leaned against some branches to stretch his hand closer to the cat. The fluffy cat inclined her head towards his hand and sniffed him. “Hi, sweetie.” Nines whispered in awe. She stepped a little closer and Nines gently picked her up under the stomach, curling her protectively against his chest. “I got her Gav–” The branch Nines had rested his other hand on snapped under his weight. His thirium pump stopped. 

Nines felt his weight pull him backwards and he began to fall. He only thought of the kitten in his arms as he curled his body around her. He was replaceable. She wasn’t. Machines can always be replaced. 

Some twigs caught his shirt as he plummeted to the earth. He just hoped the kitten would be alright once he met his inevitable destruction.

He heard a grunt as a pair of arms caught him and the cat. Nines looked up to see a very astonished Gavin. He soon started grinning, canines sticking out a little. 

“I fucking caught you, dude!” Gavin yelled in excitement. He started to skip around the yard with Nines still in his arms. “How fucking badass was that? And you still have the little lady!” He laughed.

Nines could feel his face warming up. He couldn’t help but stare. He really liked this side of Gavin.

Gavin looked back down at him with his toothy grin and suddenly froze in his antics. “I, um, uh…” He stuttered out dumbly. “I’m going to put you down now.” He gently set Nines down whose arms were wrapped around the shaken kitten. 

_Gavin Reed ^_

Nines looked down at the cat, face still glowing. “What should we do with her?” 

“I guess she can stay here until we figure out what to do.” Gavin suggested as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Nines hummed in agreement and nuzzled his face in the cat’s fur. “I think I like cats.” Gavin huffed in amusement.

* * *

The next morning came and the once human and android could not figure out how a Siberian kitten ended up in a tree in the middle of the mountains. Gavin had elected to stay with the furry baby while Nines used its’ ‘detective programing’ to track how the cat got here. It was a dead end.

Gavin had spent the two hours the ‘droid was gone playing with the hyperactive fluffball using his tail. It made him teary-eyed, remembering his old cat Gunner rolling around trying to catch his mother’s tail with little paws.

He was fucking astounded that the feline wasn’t scared of him though. Maybe she thought Gavin was a giant cat?

Nines returned while the Siberian was taking a nap atop of Gavin’s shoulders on the couch. It shrugged when it entered the living room. Well, damn. It was stumped too!

“I have contacted Connor and the lieutenant while I was out. They will be coming over shortly with cat supplies and new clothes.” Nines informed him. It looked down at its’ holey shirt, making a face.

Gavin tried not to laugh at its’ expression. Those tree branches sure did a number on its’ clothes. He turned his eyes back to the TV, an old cartoon from 2012 about twins was doing re-runs. Gavin felt the weight on his shoulders shift as the kitten began to stretch. Nines bee-lined over to them.

“How is she?” It asked with stars in its’ eyes. He tried not to roll his eyes. Nines was a bigger cat lover than him apparently.

“She’s fine.” Gavin supplied, feeling her tiny body rub against one of his horns. “Tired herself out from playing.” He heard a soft ‘aw’ from behind him. The weight disappeared and he looked over to see Nines cradling the cat like a baby. “Y’know, she probably belongs to someone…” 

The android’s soft expression crumbled. It looked mournfully down at the ball of fur in its’ arms. The cat replied by shoving her paws on its’ face.

An hour passed and robo-boy and Hank were at the door. They both carried bags with them.

Nines investigated one of the bags and found new clothes for it to wear. And it started doing the unthinkable by taking off its’ tattered shirt in front of everyone.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“KID, WHAT THE HELL?!” 

The half-naked android looked up at Hank and Gavin, confusion evident on its’ face.

“FUCKING USE THE BATHROOM FOR CHRIST’S SAKE!” Gavin screamed, pointing in the direction of the bathroom repeatedly. 

Nines looked to Connor with a raised brow, who just shrugged and did a ‘go on’ gesture. It walked into the bathroom with a bag and closed the door with a quiet click.

Gavin felt hot all over. Fucking second-hand embarrassment!

Hank had a hand to his face and was shaking his head. “That kid sure is something…”

He chose to ignore the memory of the android’s bare chest and ~~how fucking built it was like jesus~~ began to pull out cat toys with the tips of his claws. Gavin tossed a grey mouse in the direction of the kitten, who bolted after it.

“So, Connor and I were thinking about taking a picture of the cat and making posters.” Hank suddenly said. “You guys can still keep her, we just wanna make sure she isn’t already owned.” He picked up the mouse that rolled over to him and threw it, watching with amusement as the kitten chased it again.

“Fine by me.” Gavin muttered. He shouldn’t get attached. She probably has a loving home to return to anyway.

He felt a hand settle on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s alright kid. If you want, we can adopt a little critter for ya.” Hank suggested, thinking that Gavin was upset about the situation. 

“Don’t bother.” He slinked out of Hank’s hold. “I shouldn’t have any pets while I’m like this.” He walked over to the wall and leaned against it. “Just take the damn picture so she can go back home.”

“Already done!” Connor piped up. “The poster is already designed and are hanging around Detroit.”

Gavin snorted in disgust. He was about to make a retort when the bathroom door opened.

Nines stepped back out with its’ black shirt over its’ arm. It was now wearing a large white hoodie with its’ black slacks. The hoodie said ‘send me memes’. Oh my god.

“I don’t know about this, Hank.” Nines said doubtfully as it picked the bottom of the hoodie to read the words.

“What? It’s fucking hilarious!” Hank chuckled in repressed laughter. Nines glared at him, face tinted a shade of blue.

It was about to say something, probably along the lines of how the lieutenant dresses, when a little furball waddled over to Nines’ legs. She began to climb the plastic’s leg, going past its’ hoodie and up to its’ shoulder. The Siberian then settled in the fold the hood made.

The three stared at Nines who looked positively awestruck, its’ mouth opened in a little ‘o’.

“Well, someone likes it!” Gavin snickered. He realized his laugh sounded fucked up, so he stopped laughing. He looked up to see Nines’ face turning a deeper shade of blue. “You alright, toaster?” 

It signed and walked into the kitchen.

“He said he was and that he was going to make lunch for you and Lieutenant Anderson.” Connor translated. Gavin nodded doubtfully. He was pretty sure the over-sized microwave was having hard drive problems.

After a few minutes, Gavin and Hank talked over some sandwiches that Nines prepared. He kept side-eyeing it, wondering why it wasn’t trying to eat.

Gavin and Hank finally filled each other in on what’s been going on in their lives. The lieutenant left with Connor trailing after him, waving goodbyes to Nines. It was just him and the machine again. Plus, a furball.

“Well, since she’s staying here for now, we should think of a name to call her.” Gavin said after several minutes of silence.

“How about Magpie?” Nines suggested. He made a face. “We found her in a tree and she appears to enjoy climbing things.” It explained.

“Fine, whatever.” Gavin waved a hand dismissively. “Call her whatever you want, Iron Man.”

Nines smiled and, damn it! It looked so happy! He pursed his lips to keep himself from saying anything as he watched the android pull Magpie out of its’ hoodie and touch noses with her.

Well, that was fucking adorable… Nines wasn’t adorable, its was just the action, he defended himself internally. 

Gavin scowled at his thoughts and faced the TV to distract himself.

* * *

Sadly, true to Elijah’s word for once, he returned later that night with someone Gavin hoped never to see again.

Nines opened the front door to reveal Elijah with a large grin plastered across his face. Behind him, Gavin could see a head of bleach blonde hair. He felt like he was going to throw up.

Elijah stepped into the house and Chloe timidly followed after him. The female android avoided Gavin’s gaze and chose to stare at his roommate. It approached Nines immediately and started a quiet conversation.

“I know you two don’t get along anymore,” His brother whispered to him, trying and failing to wrap his arm around Gavin’s broad shoulders. “but I thought Nines would like to get to know another android after spending almost three days with your sorry ass.” He chose to ignore the snide comment. Gavin was more invested in the two androids interacting anyway.

They had abandoned actually talking to holding hands. He couldn’t figure out why until he noticed the synthetic skin peeled back on Chloe’s forearm. Nines’ hand had the same white color to it. They must be doing that weird robot shit to communicate. Sadness suddenly plagued his mind.

Nines ended the link by retracting its’ hand, pale skin reappearing and LED blinking yellow. Its’ blue eyes swiftly turned to catch Gavin’s… And they just stared at each other. It felt like an eternity passed with Gavin traipsing the frozen landscapes of the android’s eyes. 

There was a loud wail and Gavin whipped his head around, breaking the staring match between them, to see a ball of fluff hurdling past him- with an empty bag of chips on her head. 

Magpie smacked into one of Chloe’s legs, falling over. The blonde android giggled and bent forward to free the kitten from the trash. Magpie whipped her little head around until she spotted her savior. The kit squeaked in thanks and wobbled over to rub its’ leg. Chloe let out another soft laugh.

Gavin, thoroughly disgusted by the human expressions the android was emulating, stomped into the kitchen to get a bowl of wet cat food for Magpie. It was almost dinner anyway.

He was scooping a portion of food out of the can when he heard the clicks of dress shoes on linoleum. Glancing over his shoulder, Gavin watched Nines approach the pantry in silence. It got a can of soup out and walked over to him to grab the can opener from the drawer.

“Really?” Gavin sneered. “You’re gonna make fucking chicken noodle soup?”

Nines stilled its’ movements. “It’s cold outside.” It deadpanned.

That was true. Gavin forgot December was approaching. His dense fur provided him the warmth equal to a winter jacket whenever he was outside. 

“Whatever.” He grumbled and set the bowl down, leaving the kitchen.

Elijah was chatting to Chloe about ‘new improvements’ or some shit. As he approached, Chloe’s expression visibly shifted from cheerful to reserved.

“Ok, well, uh,” Elijah clapped his hands. “I’m going to see if Nines needs help.” He hurried off into the kitchen with Magpie trailing after him.

The two stood in the livingroom, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife. Gavin knew then why his brother left so suddenly. He wanted them to talk it out. Like hell he was going to talk to it!

Chloe began to fiddle with its’ fingers, looking down at its’ feet. Gavin was not doing this shit.

Behind Chloe, Elijah’s head popped around the half wall of the kitchen. He had a scowl on his face and made a ‘I’m watching you’ gesture.

Ugh, fine!

Gavin coughed into a fist. “Chloe,” He started, not knowing where to go with this. “I’m… sorry for yelling at you like that.” He clumsily waved his hand around, at a loss.

Chloe gazed at him with sad eyes. “I understand why you did, Mr. Reed.”

“Wh– you do?” Gavin was fucking confused.

“You were under a lot of stress from your predicament.” It clasped its’ hand in front of it. “You still are. You don’t want anyone to see you like this and I should have understood that at the time. I just wanted to assist you like Mr. Kamski wanted.”

Now it was Gavin’s turn to look down at his feet, er, hooves. “I… didn’t want to scare you.” He quietly admitted. He felt a hand rest on his bicep and looked up to see Chloe smiling.

“That was very sweet of you, Mr. Reed.” It frowned. “But your yelling scared me more than your appearance.” The hand on him tightened. “Do not let your self-pity destroy what little number of friends you still have. When someone wants to help you, let them. We don’t care what you look like.” It whispered warningly. 

Gavin nodded numbly and Chloe smiled at him again, patting him on the arm as it passed on the way to the kitchen.

Dinner was soon served and the two who could eat did, Nines refusing to participate again. He’ll have to ask what its’ problem is later.

The brothers talked briefly in between bites of the hot soup, avoiding talk of androids as the two machines watched them.

All the soup was eaten and Elijah and Chloe were ready to depart. Elijah’s assistant helped him get a winter coat on while he talked with Nines.

“The soup was great, Nines! How’d you learn to cook?”

“I downloaded the program of an AP700.”

“Oh! That’s new...” Elijah stilled. “How can you hold your original programing and a foreign one? Do you have more than one foreign programming? Can I take a peek?” He looked like he was about to whip out some tools and pry the RK900 open right then and there.

“I believe we overstayed our welcome, sir.” Chloe declared and guided his brother out the door, albeit with some resistance.

Nines closed the door with an unreadable expression on its’ face. Gavin could still hear his brother fuming about not getting the chance to check out the newer model.

Gavin stood next to Nines, lost in thought, until his eye traveled to the android’s hand. He huffed and plonked harshly onto the couch.

His eyes were closed as he thought about the days’ events.

The couch shifted from a new weight sitting down and Gavin cracked his eye open a fraction to see Nines giving him a concerned look. 

“What?” Gavin hissed out.

Nines’ blue eyes examined its’ hands resting in its’ lap. “You seemed troubled when Chloe and I were interfacing. Why?”

Gavin scowled. He did not want to talk about this.

Chloe’s voice scolded him in his head.

He sighed in defeat and fully turned towards the RK900.

“It’s just, even though you’re machines, you at least look human.” Gavin murmured solemnly. “You can interact with humans and androids. I can’t.” He looked away from Nines’ piercing gaze to the floor he wanted so desperately to curl up on. “I look like a fucking monster…”

Gavin’s confession was met with silence. He should have known a machine wouldn’t understand!

Then, Nines surprised him.

“Is it alright if I interlock our hands?” It questioned tenderly.

Gavin made a face. What the fuck was it thinking? He shrugged and raised his clawed hand up to the android. Nines slowly, as if afraid it would startle Gavin, raised its’ hand to meet his. Their palms collided gently, the freckled android’s hand seeming tiny compared to Gavin’s large mitts.

He watched in stunned confusion as Nines’ synthetic skin shed to reveal the silicone beneath. Gavin met its’ eyes, silently demanding an explanation.

“An androids’ skin can sometimes deactivate from contact with a human.” Nines said with a small smile. “This,” it raised their joined hands for emphasis. “means you are human. And if that doesn’t convince you, you’re a human in my eyes.” It released Gavin’s paw, hand returning to normal. It stood up and adjusted its’ hoodie before giving him the softest look he’s ever seen. “So please, don’t beat yourself up over this. You are human no matter how you look.” Finishing its’ speech, it walked around the couch and climbed up the stairs to its’ room.

Gavin was abso-fucking-lutely dumbfounded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeaah, sorry for the Nines angst at the beginning. My beta said it made sense since Amanda had a hand with the RK series.  
> You all met Magpie! Gavin is 100% a cat person and I think Nines would enjoy the fluffy babies~  
> And it's getting gayer oooh!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	5. Sweet Touches and Bitter Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets into some trouble and he bonds with Nines from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mucho gracias to my beta, SoldierVAI224!

A couple days had passed since Nines did that weird hand shit. Gavin won’t admit that the little pep talk did improve his mood though.

Unsurprisingly, he had gone back to ignoring the ‘droid. Gavin didn’t mean to, he just… didn’t know what to do. He’s been lost in thought recently. 

Chloe was fucking right about how few friends he still has, but now he must make the decision if he should let Nines into his sorry excuse of a life. It technically already was so what was the point in prolonging acquaintanceship with it. Yep, just acquaintances.

Gavin groaned as he buried his scarred snout into his hands. He was such a piece of shit!

A tap to his horns grabbed his attention from his self-loathing.

Nines stood behind the couch with a plate of eggs and bacon, Magpie sitting on its’ shoulder. It was wearing a black dress shirt today, similar to the one it had originally.

He reached around to grab the plate, claws clicking against the ceramic, and did a brusque sign with his free hand.

_Thanks._

The RK900 recovered from its’ brief shock and signed back to Gavin with a pleasant smile.

_You’re welcome!_

Gavin may or may not have also been learning sign language in his long bouts of thinking. He defended himself in the decision that if Nines was going to be staying here for who knows how long, he should probably learn it. 

He just put a mouthful of egg in his mouth when Nines stilled its movements. Gavin turned to look at the android and saw its’ LED was blinking yellow momentarily and returned to the calm blue it usually is. 

“What’s up?” Gavin asked with food still in his mouth.

“Connor just contacted me. He requires my assistance at the police department.” Nines unrolled its’ sleeves and quickly jumped up the stairs, returning with its’ CyberLife jacket in hand.

“What for?”

Nines shrugged the offending jacket on. “He said he would explain once I get there. It’s an emergency.”

“What am I supposed to do then? You’re like my babysitter!” Gavin protested, swinging his fork around the room. “I could set the house on fire while you’re gone!”

Nines suddenly leaned over the couch, eyes dark and voice a deadly murmur. “You wouldn’t do that. Magpie lives here too and you wouldn’t risk the life of a kitten for such a tasteless joke.” The threatening aura vanished instantly and the android was standing upright with an apologetic smile. Gavin swears he just got whiplash. “And I’m not your babysitter, Gavin. You’re a perfectly capable grown man, who just has poor eating habits.” It walked to the door and rested a hand on the knob. Nines looked back at Gavin with pursed lips. 

Oh no, its’ thinking face! 

“Perhaps you could go for a walk after you feed Magpie? The house is in the middle of the mountains, so there is a low chance of being seen by another human being.”

The fucking android didn’t even bother with a goodbye as it left. 

He sighed and quickly finished his breakfast, getting up to feed Magpie her gross canned food.

Gavin walked to the back doors and hurriedly shuffled through them. He looked around at the outside world, breath clouding around his face. He glanced down and saw a light dusting of snow covering the grass. Winter was definitely coming. Gavin fluffed up his fur as he walked past the tree Nines found Magpie in. 

There weren’t any paths to follow, so he made his own. Using his horns, he cleared stray twigs out of the way at the entrance of the dense forest surrounding the house. Gavin soon began his upwards trek.

* * *

Gavin had been walking for, he glanced up at the sun shining between the branches, two hours in the woods. He must have been really fucking bored if he was out for this long. 

He soon came upon a clearing, the trees getting sparse and rocks replacing the soft grass underneath his hooves. Gavin walked over to the edge of the cliff and peered down. 

Below him, a crystal-clear stream flowed over the rocks to settle into a pond. The view was fucking breathtaking. 

Gavin laid on his stomach to get a closer look at the clean pool almost thirty-feet below him. He spotted a herd of deer getting a drink from the cold water. Some fawns were splashing around and playing, while the does looked on in amusement. 

Man, he should go out for walks more often!

He leaned forward more to get a better look at the bucks’ impressive stature when he suddenly found himself losing his grip on the ledge. Gavin tumbled down the cliff face, getting caught on stray rocks and branches, until he landed in the water he was admiring from afar. 

Resurfacing, Gavin gasped for air as he swam to the edge of the pond. He collapsed on the grass, soaking the thin layer of frost with water. The cold air did not feel good on his wet fur. 

Remembering the deer, he glanced up to see if they ran away during the chaos. He was surprised to see one of the fawns hesitantly approach him, neck stretched out to sniff him. 

“Uh, hi?” Gavin said through chattering teeth. 

The fawn now stood in front of him, observing the sorry state he was in. Gavin has no idea why, but he began to lift his paw up to the spotted deer. The fawn tilted her head and then pressed her little black nose into the palm of his hand. 

Gavin couldn’t help the tiny gasp that escaped his throat. This was so fucking cool!

His inhale must have startled one of the bucks because he raised his head high and took off in a run, the others following suit. 

He was now sitting alone by the pond. Gavin sighed and stood up to begin his journey home. A twig snapped and he whipped around in the direction of the noise. 

A man was standing at the border of the forest, mouth hanging open in shock. Gavin never thought he would freeze in action like this.

And that’s when he noticed the gun.

* * *

Nines returned to the house at exactly 1:45. He didn’t want to be out that long and he couldn’t really be mad at Connor and Hank, they needed his help. But Gavin needed his help too.

He closed the door as softly as he could and appraised the quiet house. Magpie shuffled out of Gavin’s bedroom to greet him. 

“Hello, Maggie.” Nines smiled as he stooped down to pet the Siberian on her fuzzy head. “Do you know where Gavin is?” He asked in a baby voice, picking her up and holding her over his head. Magpie squeaked in response.

He chuckled and let her climb onto his shoulders. Nines walked into the kitchen to prepare a little snack for her. Digging out some treats, he placed them in her bowl. Magpie immediately wolfed the food down. He frowned. That meant Gavin wasn’t here for a while.

Nines was just about to head outside to search for his missing roommate when Gavin came crashing through the back doors. 

“I was wondering where you were at…” Nines trailed off as he saw blood and water dripping off Gavin. “What happened?!” He threw himself at Gavin and gripped his arms, narrowly avoiding a bullet wound. 

“There–” Gavin huffed and tried to catch his breath. “is a man on the mountain.” Nines took off his jacket and tied it around the worst of the wounds. It instantly stained red. “He followed me.” Gavin gripped Nines shoulders as he finished. 

Suddenly, there were rapid knocks at the front door. 

“Shit.” Nines cursed quietly. “Go hide!” He hissed.

He watched Gavin press himself against the wall, the same spot Nines found him when they first met. Nines let out an irritated sigh. That was going to have to do.

Nines quickly composed himself and walked over to the door. He opened it a crack.

A rather short man was on the other side. He was wearing a ridiculous hat and a puffy jacket, shotgun held off to the side. 

“Can I help you?” Nines asked aloof. 

“Ye gotta get out a yer house, man!” The hunter gasped through heaving pants. 

“Why would I need to do that?” 

“I saw a fuckin’ monsta run inta yer house!” 

“Sir, I believe you are mistaken.” Nines tried to soothe the man. 

“I ain’t mistaken!” He shouted, spit flying everywhere. “It looked like a fuckin’ bear, but it had horns an’ mothafuckin’ goat legs!”

Nines sighed tiredly. “I can assure you that there are no animals described like that around here, sir.” He looked up into the clouds in fake contemplation. “The only things around here are; deer, raccoons, the occasional beer and cougar, and my friend and I.” He paused. “And our cat.” 

“I know what I saw!” This man was relentless. Nines almost imagined him stomping his foot on the ground like a child. “Wait ta minute…” He looked closer at Nines. “Yer one of them fuckin’ androids!” Oh great. Another citizen that was anti-android. “Where’s ya masta? I wanna talk wit him aboot belittlin’ guests!” 

“I’m sorry, sir, but I have no master.” Nines’ grip on the door tightened, thinking he might have to slam it in the man’s face. “I am my own person and I live here with my friend.”

“Let me talk wit anotha human! Ye plastic fuck don’ undastan’ the danger he’s in.” He hissed between his tobacco stained teeth. 

“My friend is out at the moment and I understand perfectly.” Nines’ pleasant tone became menacing. “I would do anything to protect him, even from a fucking whack job like yourself.”

That was a mistake. 

The man’s eyes were full of hatred as he took his gun in both hands and bashed the barrel into Nines’ face. His nose and mouth filled with thirium, streaming like a waterfall down his face. Nines covered his lower face and stumbled away from the man. 

“Ye fuckin’ plastic bitch!” The man spat at Nines with pure venom. “Know yer place! If I was ye masta, I would break both yer legs! I’d leave ye barely functioning!” The crazed man attempted to come into the house, but Nines’ had his hand on the door still, blocking his advances. “An’ since no one’s here, I get te have sum fun wit ye.” 

And that was the man’s mistake. 

A large paw wrapped protectively around Nines and pushed him behind a massive figure, another paw swatted the gun out of the man’s hands. Nines has heard recordings of bears roaring, but it was a whole other experience to hear it right next to him. 

Gavin had let out a deafening roar, scaring the man to run away from the house. He was most definitely shitting his pants.

“And don’t fucking come back!” Gavin yelled, hoarse from the roar. He released Nines and bent forward to pick up the gun, snapping it in half and tossing the pieces to the side. He turned to face Nines and his angry expression morphed into worry. “Oh, shit. Are you ok?” 

Nines felt a bit dazed. “I will be. I’ll contact Connor to get first aid for us.” 

[Requesting connection with model RK800]

[Request accepted]

[Connection established]

[RK900] Connor, I need your help.

[RK800] Yeah, sure. After what you did for me and Hank today, I’d be happy to help.

[RK900] I require a first aid kit for Gavin and supplies for me.

[RK800] Oh my god, what happened? You two didn’t get in a fight, did you?

[RK900] No. There was a man in the mountains while Gavin was out for a walk. He fired a gun on him. 

[RK800] Shit. Did you get the man’s information?

[RK900] His name is Seth O’Brian. Born February 27, 1991. Arrested for dealing in red ice, illegal hunting of endangered species, and for resisting arrest. 

[RK800] Ok, I just made a call for his arrest. I’ll be over there as soon as I can.

[RK900] Alright, and, thank you, Connor.

[RK800] No problem, baby brother!

[Connection with model RK800 was terminated]

Nines blinked the messages away and was met with a very close Gavin. He had leaned in closer to get a look at the blood, worry furrowing his brows. 

“Help is on the way, Gavin.” Nines spoke softly. 

The bearish man grunted and, surprising Nines and himself, wiped some blood away from under the android’s nose.

“Be more careful.” If it wasn’t for Nines’ superior audio processors, he wouldn’t have heard Gavin’s soundless whisper.

Gavin turned away and lumbered back into the kitchen to check on Magpie while Nines was left standing alone by the still open door, face heating up into a sapphire blue.

* * *

The house was quiet, save for Gavin’s loud cursing coming from the bathroom. Connor had provided the necessary tools to treat Gavin’s wounds earlier and left after Nines convinced him he was fine. It was just a slight rupture to his nose and upper lip. His body would heal them in time.

Nines grabbed a bowl and rag from a cabinet and walked to the door where the cursing had intensified.

He rapped gently on the wood. “Gavin? Do you need assistance?” Nines heard a loud thud and another profanity. 

“No! I’m fine, plastic asshole!” Gavin shouted through the door.

Nines rolled his eyes and opened the door anyway. A still wet Gavin was sitting as best he could on the toilet seat with his hooves resting on the side of the bathtub, a bleeding arm lay on the counter of the sink.

“I said I was fine, asshat.” Gavin grumbled. Nines only hummed in response, turning the faucet on to fill the bowl with warm water.

“You should know,” Nines started as he grabbed a spare towel from the rack. “if you were dry, you wouldn’t lose your balance.” He began to ruffle the fur dry on Gavin’s head. Large paws tried to swat him away, but Nines was persistent.

Gavin was now attempting to squirm out of his grip, making a whining noise as he did.

“Fuck off, Nines.” Gavin snarled.

“I can’t.” Nines fluffed Gavin’s fur faster. “You’re my friend and I have to help you.”

The swatting paws and squirming stilled instantly.

“Do you really mean that?” Gavin looked up at him from under the towel, like a sad, wet puppy.

Nines frowned in response. “Why wouldn’t I?” That was met with a dark chuckle.

“Because of how fucked up I am?” Gavin hissed. “Because I look like a monster? Because I’m such a shitty asshole who treats people like you like garbage?” He sounded on the verge of tears.

Nines let out a tired sigh and lightly rested his head on Gavin’s, avoiding the horns. There were audible sniffs now coming below him. “Gavin…” He whispered. “I only know you as you are now, but I can assure you, you are better than you were.” Nines slowly rubbed the sides of Gavin’s head, a little below the ears. “You are living proof people can change, and I don’t mean that in the physical sense.” A wet snort. “And I’ve also told you before that you are human, Gavin Reed.” He raised Gavin’s head to look him in the eyes, ocean meeting ice.

_Gavin Reed ^^^_

Nines released Gavin’s head and held one hand up. Gavin only hesitated for a second and then their hands were pressed firmly together. Immediately, Nines’ synthetic skin shimmered away. The two stared deeply into each other’s eyes. Nine’s didn’t want the peaceful moment to end. 

But it did, from Gavin opening his mouth. “So, uh…” He pulled his hand away and pointed at Nines’ face. “Is your nose and mouth just going to be white from now on?” Gavin’s eyes appeared watery and he must not want to talk anymore.

Nines touched his face with the hand that was still being covered in pale flesh. “For now, yes.” He glanced at the bowl in the sink to see it was overflowing. “My body needs to heal the wounds before the synthetic skin covers it again. It shouldn’t be for long; rest and sustenance will help.”

He picked up the bowl and spilled some of the water out, placing it on the corner of the counter. Nines dipped the rag in, rinsed it out, and turned to Gavin to re-clean the wound.

Gavin was rubbing at his eyes with the back of his wounded arm. Nines grabbed it and rested the appendage next to the bowl, not saying a word. He placed the warm rag on top of the bleeding bullet wound. Gavin winced and sucked air between his teeth. At least he wasn’t yelling and throwing a fit.

Nines removed it and reached for the wrappings on the floor. He quickly wrapped the cloth around Gavin’s arm and proceeded to do the same process for the rest of his injuries.

He stood and looked at Gavin.

_Do you want to eat?_

“Yeah, food sounds great right now, Nines.” Gavin gave a lopsided grin at the android.

Nines helped the beastly man up and flat out stared at his lower half.

“Do you not own any other pair of shorts?” Nines asked incredulously.

Gavin glanced down at his tattered shorts. The same ones he’s been wearing since Nines first got here.

“They’re my favorite so shut the fuck up.” 

* * *

He’s having another nightmare. He knew this and couldn’t wake up. Gavin could tell this was going to be different.

Jamie was nowhere to be seen in his dream and he was human again, but oddly, he was only wearing his ripped jean shorts. Gavin started to walk, bare feet hitting the floor of his apartment. He was pulled towards the front door and opened it.

The apartment morphed into the woods and he was running for his life again. The man with the shotgun was chasing after him, firing his weapon and hitting Gavin in the legs. He rolled on the grassy terrain and endured waves of pain in his calves. The man nimbly straddled him, pulling out a jagged hunter’s knife.

The scene changed again and Gavin felt cold concrete on his back. He was in the alleyway again. The man above him morphed into a shadowed figure, but he still had a knife. Gavin put his arms up to shield his face, feeling the cold blade nip against his forearms. Blood ran down his arms as he panicked, attempting to pull away. His face unguarded, the bloody knife slashed against the bridge of his nose.

Shouting in fury, he punched the figure’s teeth in and lurched into a run. Gavin was a bloody mess as he fell face-first onto the kitchen floor of Elijah’s house.

“Nines!” Gavin called to the android in immense pain. If he was in Elijah’s house, that meant Nines was there too.

Suddenly, there was a series of gunshots from the living room. Gavin pulled himself up and limped into the next room.

Nines was sprawled out on the floor, thirium pouring out of… everything. He was missing his legs and an arm, left eye damaged from a bullet.

“Gavin… Help me.” The android called out weakly, voice void of any human qualities.

Gavin collapsed next to his friend and rested Nines’ head on his own bleeding legs.

“Nines! What happened?” Gavin was breathless.

The android in his arms let out a metallic groan. “You… Did this.” Nines sounded full on robotic as he raised his remaining hand and cupped Gavin’s cheek, smearing blue blood on him. “You ruined everything.”

Gavin was falling backwards suddenly, watching Nines blink out of existence above him.

And then, a teasing whisper in his ear. “Are you falling in love, my dear sweet Gavin?” 

 

 

Gavin woke up screaming on the floor of his room. He had taken all his blankets with him in the fall and wrapped them around his hind legs. So that hadn’t changed.

He sighed in frustration and was about to attempt getting up when he heard a sequence of thuds above him. The thuds traveled down the stairs and stopped right at his–

“GAVIN! Are you alright?! I heard screaming!” Nines had thrown the door open as he shouted. The android’s hair was a mess, curls stuck up in all different directions. He was wearing his black dress shirt, which was unbuttoned at the collar and pulled out of his slacks on one side. Gavin would have laughed at the sight of the ruffled android, but his red LED made the amusement shrivel up.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine.” Gavin used the bed to help pull himself up. “It was just a dream.”

Nines’ aggressive stance deflated and he awkwardly stood at the entrance to Gavin’s room.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I was…” Nines stopped to think of the right word, “afraid.” Gavin swore his face turned a shade of blue in the darkness. Did androids need to breathe?

“I wouldn’t blame you. I was yelling pretty loudly.” Gavin sat down on his bed and fanned the blankets around him. Nines stood stiffly by the door.

“Alright. Goodnight, Gavin.” Nines turned swiftly on his heel and started to leave.

“Hey, wait!” Gavin shouted without thinking. Nines stopped and glanced over his shoulder. “Um, the dream was pretty bad and I wouldn’t mind… if you…” He was getting flustered from the androids’ quizzical stare and ended up squeaking out the word, ‘stayed’.

He was avoiding Nines’ eyes, but he caught a brief glimpse of his face becoming bluer. Seriously, did androids need to breathe now? Or was the darkness playing tricks on him?

“If that will make you feel better.” Nines said robotically and grabbed the unused chair from the desk. He rolled it over to the side of Gavin’s bed and stiffly sat down, hands folded in his lap. The RK900 apparently thought staying was staring at him until he fell asleep.

“Ok? Fucking weirdo…” Gavin turned on his side and carefully shimmied into a laying position to avoid reopening his wounds and hiked the blankets up to his shoulders. 

Gavin had his eyes closed for five minutes until they snapped open. Eyes seeking out the blaring red light that was seeping through his eyelids, making him unable to sleep, and landed on Nines’ LED. It was still red.

“Are you ok, Nines?” Gavin asked quietly.

He was met with silence, then a quiet, ‘no’.

Gavin sat up. “What happened?”

Nines’ was staring at his folded hands. “My processors simulated what you humans call, a dream.” Gavin raised a brow. “It was not a pleasant one.” He exhaled a quiet ‘oh’ and looked at his friends’ clasped hands.

“I’m sorry, man.” Gavin reached over and put a large paw on the androids’ shoulder. “I only know two remedies after having a nightmare.” Nines glanced up at him. “Get fucking wasted or talk about it and, sadly, you can’t get drunk, so...” Nines shook his head feverishly, LED somehow going redder. “Ok, baby steps.”

He stared at the wall behind Nines’ until he got an idea. A bad one, but the only one he knew to work.

“Or… simply comfort.” Gavin scooted as close to the edge as he could and patted the small empty space next to him. Nines began to shake his head again and Gavin glared at him, causing him to get up and rigidly settle into bed next to him. Gavin made sure he wasn’t touching Nines at all. “When I was younger and I had a nightmare, I would sleep next to my mom or Elijah. Company helps an anxious mind.” He explained, staring at the ceiling.

Gavin felt the android nod next to him and figured he went into stasis mode to help relax. He continued to stare at the frosty white ceiling and tried not to think how fucked he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting gayer, trust me.  
> And I apologize. I have no idea what fucking accent Douchbag McGee had. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated :)


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin have fun in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a day late. College is being bit of a bitch. I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter (it's not even started yet), so I apologize and hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Thanks to my beta, SoldierVAI224!

Two weeks had passed and Nines face was back to normal. It was like the android didn’t get injured, but Gavin still had healing bullet wounds.

Snow started falling a week ago and it was nothing but white out there now. 

Gavin was sitting on the couch with Magpie, petting her while Nines was making lunch. He looked down at the Siberian on his lap. 

“It’s been a few weeks now and no one’s contacted Connor about a missing Siberian.” He mused as her tiny body arched under his touch. “I guess it’s safe to assume you’ll be staying with us for a while, Maggie.” Said kitten looked at Gavin and chirped in delight. 

“Really?” 

Gavin looked over his shoulder to see Nines had come out of the kitchen with two plates. The freckled android looked fucking overjoyed. It was honestly really cute…

“Uh, yeah!” Gavin practically shouted, shoving his last thought to the back of his mind. “I’m not that much of an asshole to throw a defenseless kitten out.” 

Nines walked around the couch and smiled appreciatively at him. He sat down next to Gavin and offered him the plate of food. Gavin took it and began eating above Magpie, ignoring the flush of heat in his cheeks. The two ate in silence, watching the news.

“Christmas is coming up folks! So, get your presents ready for your kids and that special someone!” The newscaster winked. Her coworker then recited a list on stores that were doing special sales for the holiday. 

“Holy shit...” Gavin breathed out. “Another fucking year gone by.” He rested his head on the back of the couch. He stared sadly at the ceiling. 

A tap to his shoulder and he was turning his head in the direction of Nines’ anxious face. Shit, why was he so close?

“May I ask you a personal question, Gavin?” Nines inquired. 

Gavin snorted. “Of fucking course you can, Wall-E. We’ve been sharing the same bed at night.” He suddenly felt like he was on fire. “Er, I mean, not in that way! Like sharing the bed as friends, not lovers!” Gavin stammered. “I would never think of you as more than just a friend!” He was flailing his arms around now, disturbing Magpie’s nap. “Not that I don’t think you’re not handsome, because you are, but I’d never want to date you!” He forced himself to stop, he was only making it worse, and stared in mortification at a bemused Nines next to him. 

It was technically true about the bed sharing! Nines apparently has frequent nightmares and he feels better when he’s in someone else’s presence.

“It’s ok, Gavin. I understood what you meant, no harm done.” Nines’ smile seemed kind of forced, but he was sure it was from the awkward atmosphere he created. 

Gavin buried his face in his hands and mumbled, “Just ask your shitty question.”

He heard Nines chuckle and felt a hand patting his shoulder in reassurance. “I was wondering if you could tell me how you acquired the scar on your nose?” Gavin stiffened, embarrassment forgotten. Nines must have felt his muscles tense because he started apologizing. 

“Nah, s’okay.” Gavin looked up and stared at the TV with a blank expression. “I just don’t like thinking about it. I will tell you though.” He noticed Magpie was no longer in his lap and had chose Nines’ instead- so much for moral support. Gavin sighed deeply. 

“I was working a missing persons’ case. We got a lead on the sick bastard and scoped the supposed place out. It was a hit. The fucker took this poor girl to an abandoned house and locked her in the basement. She looked like a fucking skeleton and was barely conscious when we found her. We were breaking the chains on her arms when she started screaming. The guy fucking came back, toting a bag with chloroform and binds. He was planning on selling her in exchange for drugs, the fucking sick fuck.”

“When he saw us, he dropped everything and ran. I gave chase, followed him into an alleyway. A rookie mistake.” Gavin chuckled humorlessly. 

“Another guy tackled me from behind and our suspect got away. His face was covered, so I never got a good look at him. I threw a few punches, but he overpowered me and slammed my skull into the wall. I fell and he jumped on me with a knife that was hiding in his jacket. I tried protecting my face and he slashed my arms to ribbons. My arms were on fire and I tried scrambling away from him, but my face was unguarded now, so he brought the knife down. I turned my head at the last second and it sliced my nose open.”

“I’m fucking lucky Hank came with us to the scene. He thought he could help calm the girl down since he is– was a father. He came around the corner and shot the guy in the shoulder and leg. Hank got a knife in the shoulder for that and the fucker ran. I lost consciousness after that and woke up in the hospital.” Gavin felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. “I asked about the girl and found out she died on the way there, her wounds too lethal. Fowler chewed me out for letting the bastard escape, but I was already beating myself up for letting that girl die.” He smiled ruthlessly. “And a week after, the bastard was hit by a truck, died upon impact.” 

Nines was quiet. The two sitting in silence for a few minutes.

“It wasn’t your fault that she died.” Nines whispered. Gavin didn’t look at his friend.

“It sure fucking feels like it is.”

* * *

The next day, Nines was standing next to the backdoor to watch the snow fall. It was a good three feet now.

He heard a chirp and looked over to see Magpie waddling into the kitchen with a sleepy Gavin, wrapped up in a blanket, trailing after her. The sight made his thirium pump jump. Huh, strange.

“It’s fucking cold in here, dude.” Gavin shuddered.

“You have fur, _dude _.” Nines teased. Gavin responded to that by sticking his tongue out.__

____

Nines turned his gaze back outside. He wondered…

He opened the door, causing Gavin to go into hysterics, and stepped into the snow. Nines closed his eyes and felt the feathery touches of snowflakes falling on his face. He had the urge to want more.

Nines turned his new temperature simulator protocol on. He immediately felt the bite of winter on his synthetic skin. He hummed in delight and raised his arms up to the sky. Nines truly felt alive.

A cold projectile smacked Nines in the face. He blinked the snow out of his eyes and looked around. The door to the house was closed and a very fluffy Magpie was gazing out. Gavin was nowhere to be seen.

Another snowball hit the back of his head and he whipped around, catching sight of the end of Gavin’s tail going behind a tree. Nines smiled mischievously and crouched down to gather up snow.

Nines snuck through the snow, barely making a sound as he approached the heat signature behind the tree. He was directly behind Gavin, who kept peeking around the tree to see where the android went.

He threw the snowball at Gavin’s back and rolled behind a different tree.

“What the fuck?!” Gavin yelled in surprise.

Nines readied another ball and dove out of his cover, launching his missile to the back of Gavin’s head.

“You little shit!”

The snowball fight continued like this until Gavin admitted defeat. With hands raised, he walked around the tree he was failing to hide behind. 

“Alright, Terminator, you got me.” The beastly man approached Nines as he stood from his crouch. The android narrowed his eyes. Gavin had an impish look in his eye. “IT’S GARBAGE DAY!” He suddenly yelled and tackled Nines into the snow.

They rolled around, shoving fistfuls of cold slush into each other’s faces.

The two came to a stop and lay next to each other, gazing into the grey sky. Nines felt a bubbly emotion building in his chest and started laughing. Gavin following suit in his inane laughter.

Breathless, Nines turned to look at his friend, who was watching him. He never knew someone could be this happy. He smiled goofily, enjoying the moment. 

Abruptly, Nines’ body violently shivered. He didn’t realize his core temperature was dangerously low.

Gavin sat up and helped him get into the house with nearly frozen limbs. He guided Nines into the bathroom and turned the water on all the way to hot.

“I do not need to shower, Gavin.” Nines pointed out as Gavin sat in the tub with his shorts on.

“I know, dumbass.” Gavin sighed dramatically. “It’ll help warm you up.” Nines inclined his head.

“Wouldn’t taking our wet clothes off help?” Nines felt his cheeks warm and it wasn’t from the steam gathering in the room.

Gavin’s heart rate picked up and he appeared flustered. “I know that, but I don’t want to waste hot water!”

“That argument makes no sense.”

“Just get in the fucking tub!”

Nines toed his shoes off and lowered himself in the tub next to Gavin.

He closed his eyes as the hot water soaked him. It felt rather nice. Perhaps that’s what Gavin meant about wasting water? He thought the android would like the feeling and used up all the hot water?

The two sat under the water, gradually warming up from being outside.

After twenty minutes, Gavin decided that that was enough and shut the hose off. Nines immediately missed the warmth the shower provided. 

Gavin carefully got out of the tub and shook himself like a dog. Water was all over the walls as he gave Nines a cheeky look. He scowled and got out.

 _Gavin, what the hell?_

Gavin shrugged at Nines’ irritated gestures. “It’s not my house.” He threw a towel into Nines’ face. “Dry off and put on some fresh clothes. I’ll grab a big comforter from the closet.” 

Nines sighed and patted himself dry as Gavin walked out of the bathroom. He peeled his socks off and carried them upstairs to his room. Dropping them in the hamper, he walked over to the wardrobe to fish out some fresh clothes. 

Changing quickly, Nines walked back downstairs to see Gavin sitting on the couch with a large, thick blanket. 

“The fuck are you wearing?” Gavin asked incredulously.

Nines glanced down at his clothes. He personally liked the baby blue hoodie. It didn’t really make any sense to him why there was a depiction of a phone battery low on power with the caption, ‘HELP ME’, but Connor had bought it for him. Nines was wearing fuzzy pajama bottoms simply because he liked the soft material, same with his socks.

He shrugged. “Clothes?” 

Gavin huffed and got up from the couch, lumbering back into the bathroom. Nines observed that he was only wearing black boxers. The android realized that his friend only had one pair of shorts and immediately ordered him new ones. Gavin returned with a fresh towel.

“Dumbass, you didn’t even dry your hair properly.” The beastly man grumbled as he began ruffling Nines’ hair dry. He had shut his eyes from the rough shaking and opened them to find a laughing Gavin holding the wet cloth. “Sorry, dude. Guess I should have been gentler.”

Confused, Nines reached a hand up to his hair and felt around. It was nothing but a mass of curls now. He was going to have to comb it out tomorrow in order to get the sleek look again. 

Gavin threw the damp towel lazily into the bathroom and plopped onto the couch.

“Come on! This is the best part of warming up.” Gavin explained as he held a space open within the comforter. 

Nines sat down and Gavin wrapped his end of the blanket around Nines’ shoulders. He was pleasantly toasty right away. Nines closed his eyes and sighed in contentment.

There was a sudden weight on his lap and he cracked an eye open to see Magpie joining them. 

“Hey, fluff-butt.” Gavin greeted the kitten. She chirped and curled up in between them. Gavin chuckled roughly. “I haven’t felt this great since…” He stopped and slumped against the couch in misery. “Since… Jamie.”

Nines raised a brow for more clarification.

“She’s… my ex-girlfriend. I’m pretty sure she’s the one who did this to me.” Gavin started patting Magpie distractedly. “Can’t really remember that night well.”

Now Nines was even more confused. “How could a human do this?”

“She’s a ‘witch’.” Gavin snorted. “Fucking unbelievable.” Nines felt his eyebrows draw even further together. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Gavin ended the conversation and turned the TV on.

* * *

Gavin snorted himself awake to a room of complete darkness. He was sitting in the living room. He felt abnormally warm and remembered he grabbed that thick ass blanket. Something stirred next to him and he glimpsed down. After his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, he felt his heart jump and butterflies erupt in his stomach.

Nines was cuddled up to him, the android’s face buried into Gavin’s side as he slept peacefully. His LED was covered by the blanket, shielding the soft, pulsing blue light from view. Magpie was curled up in Nines’ lap and was purring like a motor.

Gavin stared at the brown curls escaping the blanket burrito. They looked so fucking soft! He had the strong urge to push the locks away from Nines’ forehead.

“Y’know, you’re really bad at this.”

Gavin froze and slowly turned in the direction the voice came from. Leaning against the entryway to the kitchen, was Jamie. He started growling in warning.

“Calm down, Gavin. I’m not here to hurt you.” Jamie whispered as she stayed by the door with crossed arms. “I’m just stopping by to check up on you.” She made a show of scoping the place out. “It’s nice. Much nicer than our old place.” Her glowing green eyes landed next to Gavin.

Gavin followed her gaze to Nines. He pulled the ignorant android closer to him and snarled softly. Nines snuggled further into his side, causing Gavin’s breathing to hitch. He ignored the heat rising in his cheeks as he glared daggers at Jamie.

“I’m not going to hurt your friend.” He could hear the smirk in Jamie’s voice. “I was just wondering, why? After almost nine fucking years of moping around, you finally let someone in. And it’s an android no less. You hate them.” Her eyes appear to soften as she considered the two. “Or at least you did.”

Gavin averted his eyes from Jamie’s piercing stare, not knowing what to say.

“I think,” Jamie’s voice sounded closer. “that when you decided to be his friend, you let yourself fall for him a little.” Gavin knew that if he was human, his face would be red like a tomato. “A simple little crush that’s slowly becoming more.” She was teasing him now.

He looked back to where she was, but instead found her gleaming green eyes right beside him.

“I’ll help, just this once.” Jamie’s voice was impish, but her eyes were sincere. “Tell me what you think this android would want most in the world.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes at her and thought for a very long time.

* * *

Gavin woke up the next morning alone on the couch. He was still wrapped up in the thick blanket. Tossing it aside, he went to get up when a flicker of pale yellow caught his eye.

He bent down to pick up the piece of paper and found very neat handwriting on it. Nines must have written it because everything was too stiff and robotic.

 _Hello, Gavin. I do not know when you will wake up, but I made you some breakfast/lunch. It’s in the microwave when you’re ready._  
_The lieutenant and Connor requested my assistance again, so I do not know when I’ll be back._  
_Please do avoid going into the woods. The man that attacked you is likely still out there. I do not want to see you get harmed again :(_

____

Did Nines draw a _frowny _face?__

 _I apologize if my drawing confused you. Connor thought it would be ‘cute’ if I left messages with little faces accompanying the script._  
_I hope you have a good day with Magpie :)_  
_From, Nines_

____

____

Huh. So, it was just him and Magpie for the day.

Gavin looked around to see if he could spot the furball and found her sleeping on top of the couch. Her little face was buried into the squishy material beneath her. It was fucking adorable.

He figured his shorts were dry enough now and lumbered into his bedroom to grab them.

Gavin had just picked them up when he noticed a white rectangular box sitting on the desk. He tilted his head in confusion as he approached the foreign object.

It was quite long and could hold who-knows-what inside.

He picked up the suspicious box and opened the lid.

Inside, was a rose. Or at least something that was supposed to resemble a rose. It appeared to be made from a plastic material.

Gavin was even more confused until he remembered last night. Jamie had showed up.

~

_He was sitting in silence for what felt like twenty minutes._

_“You’re hopeless.” Jamie deadpanned._

_“Well, fucking sorry!” Gavin whispered cynically. “How am I supposed to know what an android likes? Flowers?”_

_Her glowing green eyes disappeared for a moment and rematerialized further away from him._

_“Very well.” Jamie practically purred. “The love for your android blooms like a delicate flower. Do remember to water and tend this growing bud.”_

_Jamie was suddenly in front of him again and quickly tapped his nose. “Goodbye, Gavin.”_

~

Jamie had given him a literal flower for Nines.

A folded piece of paper was underneath the fake rose and Gavin gently picked it up. His eyes were assaulted with the most cursive hand writing that could only belong to Jamie.

_This rose is made specially for androids: it adapts to them._  
_The android can will the rose to open or close. Their emotions can also sometimes transfer through the petals and display what they’re feeling._  
_I won’t tell you what the colors mean though. It’ll ruin the fun ;)_  
_Don’t fuck this up, Jamie <3_

Gavin huffed and covered the rose with the lid, walking over to his bed to shove the box underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta is the one who came up with the flower idea, so thanks to them!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	7. Update

Hey all. I know you were probably expecting a chapter, but I don't think there's going to be one soon.  
I kinda want to wait until school work has died down or until winter break to start writing again.

BUT if I am able to start writing before winter break, I give you this proposal: I, as a Christmas/winter gift, will post the last chapters leading up to or on the 25th. The choice is up to you all and the majority will win. 

But seriously, thank you all for the comments and kudos. They really brighten my day! 

(also, I feel like an insensitive ass because I grew up celebrating Christmas and I'm just kinda shoving it in the story??? I'm sorry if you don't celebrate and I will change it if it makes you uncomfortable)


End file.
